


Paperwork

by coffeeberry



Series: Ulterior Motives [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: AU, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Overthinking, Thrawn Alliances references, Thrawn really shouldn't consider Anakin as a role model, Thrawn's POV
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 02:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeberry/pseuds/coffeeberry
Summary: What should be done after Batonn (AU, When Pryce was missing, Thrawn decided to come for her personally. Now he wonders why).





	Paperwork

\- Musimy ustalić, co napiszemy w naszych raportach – powiedziała Arihnda Pryce.

 _Na jej twarzy malowało się napięcie, ale też zaciętość i determinacja_.

\- Nie zna pani standardowych wytycznych dla wojskowych meldunków? – Thrawn uniósł lekko brew, wpatrując się intensywnie w swoją rozmówczynię.

 - Mam na myśli to, że nasze muszą być ze sobą zgodne – doprecyzowała Pryce. – Żeby nie budzić niczyich podejrzeń.

 _Doskonale panowała nad swoim głosem_.

\- Rozumiem – odrzekł zdawkowo, a następnie dodał: – że chciałaby pani ukryć pewne fakty.

Pryce wyprostowała się. _Mrużąc oczy, choć nie było to dla niej łatwe, wciąż utrzymywała kontakt wzrokowy_.

\- Chcę, żeby nasze raporty były przejrzyste i jasne. Żeby nie stały się później powodem czczych spekulacji i żeby nie dało się ich w żaden sposób wykorzystać do walk politycznych.

\- Żeby to, co o pani napiszę, nie zaszkodziło pani karierze.

 _Momentalnie zacisnęła usta_.

\- Mojej i pańskiej – wycedziła przez zęby.

Chwilę później, miarkując się, rzekła spokojniejszym już tonem:

\- Czytałam pańskie poprzednie raporty. Gdyby lepiej pan ważył swoje słowa, nie miałby pan tak wielu problemów.

\- Sąd wojenny był wynikiem moich działań, nie moich słów – oznajmił jej. – Dostarczyłem komisji danych, na których się opierałem, podejmując decyzje. Przełożeni uznali moje racje.

 _Niemal niezauważalnie pokręciła głową. Kąciki jej warg drgały przez chwilę, jakby walczyła z samą sobą. Uśmiechnęła się w końcu, ale jej spojrzenie pozostało chłodne_.

\- Pańscy przełożeni stwierdzili, że wina leżała po stronie pana dowódcy. I postanowili ukarać jego, nie pana. Wie pan dlaczego? Ponieważ był pan wtedy płotką. Nikomu nie opłacało się tracić na pana czasu, nie, kiedy można było pozbawić funkcji kogoś wyżej postawionego. Na tym można było znacznie więcej ugrać. Teraz jest pan admirałem i spektakularne zwycięstwo pod Batonn może zapewnić panu dowództwo nad większą i lepiej wyposażoną flotą. Nieregulaminowe postępowanie natomiast, jeśli tylko uda się je udowodnić, będzie skutkowało kolejnym sądem wojennym. Być może i tym razem oczyszczą pana z zarzutów, ale sam stan podejrzenia postawi pana w niekorzystnym świetle i niewątpliwie zaszkodzi pana dalszej karierze.

Wysłuchał jej uważnie. Pryce najwidoczniej poczuła się pewniej, gdyż kontynuowała swobodnie, niemal konfidencjonalnie:

\- Potrzebuje pan sojuszników, a szczególnie politycznego partnera. Kogoś, kto doradzi lub odradzi panu niektóre przedsięwzięcia oraz podpowie kiedy i jak załatwić pewne sprawy.

\- Kogoś takiego jak pani?

_Uśmiechnęła się ponownie. Bez cienia radości._

\- Ma pan w tej chwili przewagę. Poznał pan moich rodziców i wie, że zrobię wszystko, by ich chronić.

Zawiesiła na moment głos. Wpatrywali się sobie w oczy przez kilka sekund. Następnie Pryce potrząsnęła głową.

\- Działałam z ramienia Imperium. Względy osobiste nie grają tu większej roli. Moja misja wspierała pana akcję przeciwko buntownikom, a moi rodzice umożliwili mi przeniknięcie do kopalni, wykazali się lojalnością i dlatego…

\- Chce pani powiedzieć, że celem było zwycięstwo i ratunek – stwierdził Thrawn.

\- Oba cele zostały osiągnięte – podkreśliła. – Imperium interesuje tylko ten pierwszy. Na tym powinien się pan skupić w swoim raporcie.

\- Zwycięstwo i ratunek – powtórzył admirał. – Pomogłem pani bezpiecznie opuścić Batonn przed wybuchem walk i pokonałem wroga. Obie te kwestie wydają się równie istotne.

Zmarszczyła czoło.

\- I ma pan moją dozgonną wdzięczność – odparła, nie starając się nawet ukryć ironii. – Zapewnie obojgu nam zależy na tym, żeby ta wdzięczność potrwała dłużej niż kilka dni.

Ponieważ milczał, zdecydowała się mówić dalej:

\- Opuścił pan swoje stanowisko tuż przed rozpoczęciem bitwy. Zrobił to pan albo dlatego, że wątpił w moją lojalność wobec Imperium i starał się zapobiec katastrofie, albo z powodów osobistych – przełknęła głośno ślinę. – Uratowanie imperialnej gubernator może i czyni z pana bohatera, ale można też dopatrywać się w tej sytuacji czegoś niestosownego. Powinien pan wysłać oddział, a nie samemu zjawiać się na powierzchni planety.

\- Komandor Faro była w stanie kontynuować działania militarne według powierzonych jej instrukcji, sytuacja na powierzchni zaś była mniej oczywista i wymagała pewnej elastyczności ze strony dowódcy oddziału – odrzekł Thrawn. – Błędem byłoby obciążenie taką odpowiedzialnością osoby nieprzygotowanej do tego zadania.

Pryce westchnęła głośno.

\- Ujmiemy to inaczej. Nie było żadnej spontanicznej misji ratunkowej z pana strony. Wszystko, co wydarzyło się na powierzchni, było częścią starannie przygotowanego wcześniej planu.

Thrawn uśmiechnął się.

\- Moja tożsamość, ze względów bezpieczeństwa, nie była jawna i tylko pan mógł ją zweryfikować. Towarzystwo cywilów, mojej rodziny, pomogło mi utrzymać kamuflaż – Pryce zawahała się na moment. – Przypiszemy panu autorstwo tego planu, a ja napiszę dla pana stosowną rekomendację.

\- Wówczas nie będzie to postępowanie nieregulaminowe? – zapytał cynicznie.

Pryce skrzywiła się lekko.

\- Trudno ukryć fakt, że opuścił pan mostek – powiedziała. – Nawet po wyczyszczeniu logów, jest wystarczająco wielu świadków, którzy zeznają pod przysięgą, że był pan na Batonn przed rozpoczęciem bitwy.

Thrawn był tego świadom. Użył misji ratunkowej jako wymówki, by usprawiedliwić swoją chwilową nieobecność na Chimaerze. Zmodyfikował dane z komputera nawigacyjnego na swoim wahadłowcu i wykasował jedno z odnotowanych miejsc lądowania. Jedynie pułkownik Yularen wiedział, dlaczego admirał naprawdę zdecydował się opuścić swoje stanowisko i z kim postanowił się wtedy spotkać. To Yularen nakrył go na gorącym uczynku, na rozmowie z Nightswanem, a później poinformował o problemach z koordynowaną przez siebie akcją na Batonn i o zaginięciu Pryce. Wówczas Thrawn osobiście włączył się w poszukiwania – był to winien Yularenowi, po części też dlatego, że nie dopilnował szczegółów całego przedsięwzięcia, przystał na pomysł gubernator i dał jej wolną rękę. Znał ją przecież, wiedział, jak Pryce może się zachować…

„Zwycięstwo jest ważniejsze niż ratunek” – wpajano mu przez kilka lat służby w chissańskiej flocie ekspansywno-defensywnej. Ludzie, jak zauważył później, mieli inne priorytety. Pryce nie odbiegała od reszty i Thrawn z łatwością domyślił się, że jej zamiarem była przede wszystkim ewakuacja rodziców ze strefy zagrożonej bombardowaniem. Nie zgłosił jednak swoich obiekcji, nie widział powodu, by zabronić Pryce realizacji jej prywatnych dążeń, o ile nie stały w sprzeczności z głównym celem ich misji.

Jej nagłe zniknięcie wywołało jego niepokój. Naturalnie, czułby się odpowiedzialny, gdyby zginęła z powodu jego omyłki. Czułby gniew, nie tylko z powodu jej śmierci, ale przede wszystkim dlatego, że _to on_ się pomylił. Nie sprawdził, nie dopilnował, uwierzył jej na słowo…

Przeszedł mu przez myśl czarny scenariusz, a właściwie kilka możliwych jego wariantów: _okazuje się, że rodzice Pryce popierają rebelię. Nie, nie wydadzą buntownikom swojej córki, z pewnością będą starali się ją chronić. Przed rebeliantami, ale także przed Imperium. Nie można jednak wykluczyć sytuacji, że wbrew ich woli ich córka stanie się zakładniczką._

 _Gudry… Gudry miał za zadanie strzec gubernator, ale jego głównym celem było zniszczenie tarcz ochronnych ponad kopalnią. Czy porzuciłby Pryce, gdyby na szali znalazło się jej życie lub powodzenie jego misji? Tak…_ Thrawn co do tego nie miał wątpliwości.

Inna możliwość: _Pryce jest bezpieczna, a awaria komunikatora stanowi wynik jej celowych działań. Dlaczego? Thrawn miał rację, jej rodzice popierają bunt przeciwko Imperium. Pryce mimo wszystko dąży do tego, by ewakuować ich z zagrożonej planety. Wbrew temu, co – jak jej się wydaje – powiedziałby Thrawn, wbrew temu, co niewątpliwie powie Gudry._

 _Gudry… Gudry sprzeciwia się Pryce. Grozi jej blasterem._ Thrawn rozważył przebieg potencjalnego pojedynku: _wyszkolony agent ISB przeciwko imperialnej gubernator? Pryce ćwiczyła wcześniej sztuki walki. Jej przeciwnik tego nie wie, zakłada mylnie, że Pryce nie stanowi dla niego zagrożenia. Pryce jest sprytna, potrafi wykorzystać element zaskoczenia. Nie po raz pierwszy ten, kto jej nie docenił, ma ponieść konsekwencje…_

Z jakiegoś powodu obraz blastera wymierzonego w Pryce przesądził o decyzji Thrawna, o tym, że to on _musiał_ jako pierwszy znaleźć zaginioną gubernator. Jeśli miał rację, konsekwencje okazałyby straszne, jeżeli się mylił… Jej śmierć nie zabolałaby go bardziej niż to, że _mógł_ się pomylić!

Yularen bez wątpienia odebrałby to inaczej. Nawet część członków załogi Chimaery, ci, którzy nie znali dobrze Thrawna, mogliby zacząć spekulować na temat osobistych pobudek admirała. „W tej sytuacji nie ma to większego znaczenia”, stwierdził Thrawn, „takie wyjaśnienie jest nawet _dogodne_ ”. Ludzie najczęściej uważali, że uratowanie _ukochanej osoby_ jest ważniejsze niż zwycięstwo w bitwie. Thrawn przypomniał sobie Batuu i zdecydował się postąpić jak generał Skywalker, a przynajmniej stworzyć pozór, że zachowuje się jak Jedi broniący swojej partnerki, senator Amidali.

Nie potrafił zrozumieć, dlaczego Pryce miała do niego o to pretensje. Czyżby domyśliła się, że jedynie _starał_ _się_ zachowywać ludzko, że mimo wszystko zwycięstwo było dla niego istotniejsze? Więc jeśli zjawił się po nią osobiście, musiał mieć w tym cel. Musiał chcieć czegoś od niej.

Ruch jej gałek ocznych wskazywał na to, że się namyśla, próbuje odkryć w jaki sposób może być dla niego użyteczna. Jej źrenice zwęziły się, gdy wspomniała o jego taktycznej „przewadze”. Thrawn nie zamierzał jej szantażować, to ona zasugerowała, że _mógłby_ to zrobić. Równocześnie szybko przedstawiła korzyści, jakie mogą wyniknąć z ich dalszej współpracy. Chciała go przekonać, żeby stanął po jej stronie. Thrawn podziwiał jej determinację.

„Powiemy, że wszystko było częścią starannie przygotowanego planu”. Dlaczego więc nie opracowali wtedy wspólnie strategii działania? Wszystko byłoby wówczas o wiele prostsze… Thrawn chciał planować wspólnie z Pryce, jeśli istniała taka konieczność, by scenariusz miał wielu autorów, a szczególnie, jeśli w ten sposób mógł powstrzymać ją przed samowolnym, lekkomyślnym postępowaniem.

„Wątpił pan w moją lojalność wobec Imperium”. Ile razy to jemu zarzucano brak lojalności? Nie, Thrawn wiedział dobrze, że można równocześnie służyć Imperium i podejmować działania mające na celu ochronę swoich ludzi. Ale w słowach Pryce kryło się coś więcej, zarzut: „nie ufasz mi”. I miała rację, nie ufał jej, nie powiedział jej przecież o tajnym spotkaniu z Nightswanem…

Nie powiedział jej też dlatego, że… wspomniała o „pobudkach osobistych”. Mimochodem, jakby – słusznie – nie wierzyła, że takie mogły być jego prawdziwe motywacje. Że _mógłby_ przedłożyć _jej bezpieczeństwo_ nad sukces militarny. Czy chciałaby tego? To nie miało sensu, myślał Thrawn. Jej ton sugerował, że wątpiła, by _był w stanie_ zdobyć się na coś podobnego. To brzmiało niemal jak wyzwanie.

„Nasze raporty muszą być ze sobą zgodne”. _Celem było zwycięstwo, nie ratunek…_ Oboje będą twierdzić, że to nic osobistego. Thrawn wiedział, że im bardziej ktoś zaprzecza i wypiera się uczuć, tym większe wzbudza podejrzenia. Pryce również musiała zdawać sobie z tego sprawę.

Więc będą zaprzeczać – zupełnie jak generał Skywalker i senator Amidala. Zaprzeczać, by wszyscy sądzili, że _naprawdę_ coś ich łączy. Pryce miała rację, że w ten sposób o wiele łatwiej będzie zamaskować ich faktyczne pobudki.

Uśmiechnął się do niej. Pochyliła się w jego stronę, wypinając pierś, jakby chciała się od niego odgrodzić swoim biustem i zasłonić plakietką z rangą gubernatora. Patrzył na jej plakietkę, a później – o wiele dłużej – na jej twarz.

Jej reakcja była interesująca. Rozchyliła lekko usta, zupełnie nieświadomie, i mrugała dość szybko. Wpatrywała się w jego wargi, w jego _uśmiech_ , a następnie ostrożnie, prawie nieśmiało, odwzajemniła go.

Opowiedziała mu o rebeliantach na Lothalu. „Potrzebuję, żebyś mi pomógł”, mówiła jej postawa, podczas gdy ona sama rzeczowym tonem wyliczała korzyści, jakie przyniosłoby mu kolejne wielkie zwycięstwo. _Zwycięstwo, nie ratunek…_

Być może otrzymałby dowództwo nad Siódmą Flotą… W tej chwili Pryce była gotowa obiecać mu połowę galaktyki. Bawiło go to niemal. Schlebiało mu, że tak bardzo zależało jej _na nim_ , na _jego_ pomocy. I podziwiał jej determinację.


End file.
